


Let's Be Us

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Dialing, Crowley Ships it, Eavesdropping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Mary Lives, Mary Ships It, Sam Ships It, Season/Series 12, Supportive Mary, Supportive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean overhears a startling confession from Cas that leads him to confront his own feelings.





	

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Cas?” He answered. All he heard was rustling and voices. “Cas? You there?” He tried again.

 

_ “You are only going to use my answer to exploit me.” _

 

_ “This is bloody insane! The looks, the pining...just admit it, Castiel. You're hopelessly in love with Dean Winchester.”  _ Crowley barked.

 

“ _ Fine. Yes. I'm in love with Dean. But those feelings will never be reciprocated so it futile to discuss it with him.” _

 

Dean dropped the phone to the floor with a loud clatter. He forgot how to breathe for a moment then snapped out of it. He picked up the phone and swiped it off.  _ Cas is in love with me? I'm nobody and he’s...he’s an angel of the Lord.  _ He eased himself down into the chair in the kitchen. He just stared at the black screen in silence.

 

“Dean? What happened? Is it Mom? You look like you're ready to pass out.” Sam came over and stooped to get a good look at his face. He snapped his fingers at the catatonic man. “You still here?”

 

Dean swallowed hard. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He blinked and cleared his throat. “It’s Cas. He must have butt-dialed me or something.”

 

Sam summoned one of his bitchfaces. “So what did you overhear to make you freak out?”

 

“He’s...he’s...Oh for Chuck's sake! He’s in love with me!” Dean pitched forward in his seat and buried his face in his trembling hands. How was he supposed to look his best friend in the eye?

 

Sam grabbed his stomach and erupted in loud, obnoxious laughter. “You didn't know?” He slapped Dean on the shoulder. “Dude, everybody knows! You need to pull your head out of your ass.”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?”

 

Sam settled himself then pulled up a chair to straddle by his brother. “Make your move, Dean. You look at him the same way he looks at you. Like...inches apart from each other may as well be miles. You guys have a shot at the real thing.”

 

“Sammy, I'm not...I can't…”

 

“You are and you can.” He softened his voice. “I know I tease you about him sometimes but I can tell you the moment I knew absolutely for sure that you're in love with him.”

 

Dean stared silently. 

 

“You said when you were close to Amara you were useless. She was right there and you didn't bat an eye at her. You just screamed Cas’ name with this raw desperation. That's when it really hit me. It's how I dealt with Lucifer being in our  _ home. _ ”

 

“Jesus, Sammy I'm so sorry. I should have thought...I mean, what he did to you…”

 

“You wanted to save the man you love more than you wanted to save the world. I wanted it  _ for _ you.”

 

Dean’s eyes stung with the hot tears threatening to spill. Of course he loved Cas. Cas is  _ family _ . You risk it all to save people you love. But  _ in _ love? How would his mom react to her son in a relationship with another man? A supernatural being? 

 

“You can't help who you fall in love with, Dean. You guys have always had your profound bond.”

 

“Nothing about this bothers you?” Dean said in his gruff voice.

 

“Should it?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

 

“Hello? Angel and human? Can't Chuck strike me down for something like that?”

 

“Chuck dated Becky. And he resurrected Cas. For you. You’ve already got his father's blessing.”

 

It was a lot to deal with, to process. Cas probably wouldn't be home for a couple more days. He had time to wrap his head around it. Sam was being pretty fucking awesome about it. They may be only four years apart but it still caused a generation gap sometimes. Sam was a millennial. He grew up so accepting. “I gotta go for a drive or something,” Dean announced. Sam just nodded.

 

He did this often, leaving the radio off so he just heard the comforting purr of his Baby. Her white noise drown out everything else so he could focus. He tried to picture Cas walking down the stairs and into his arms for a hug. They’d been doing that more freely lately. It was nice. He liked the fact they chucked the personal space rule out the window years ago.

 

Dean thought of those deep pools of blue that shined when they met his. The tiny lines that crinkled at the corners when he smiled. And god he was beautiful when he smiled. It was so rare. And most of them were for Dean. Those perpetually chapped lips curled up at the corners and then there was this wide, gummy grin.

 

Could he do this? Could he close that distance between them and cross that line? There was no going back from it. If he fucked it up he could lose his best friend. If he never spoke up he could lose him, too. Cas could move on, find love with someone else. Dean's chest ached at that thought. 

 

He pounded a fist at the steering wheel and pulled into a parking lot. He hunched over and let the tears come. It would be so much easier if he didn’t know. He didn't want to know he was causing Cas pain. It wasn't fair for either of them.

 

His phone vibrated. Mom calling. Not now. He wanted to ignore it but she could be in trouble. “Hey, Mom.”

 

_ “Dean, are you okay? I just had this weird feeling...I can't explain it.” _

 

He wanted to lie but he couldn’t. “No, not really. I'm not in trouble or anything. Personal stuff.”

 

_ “Did you and Castiel have a fight?” _

 

“No. What made you ask that?”

 

_ “I mean, he’s your husband and he’s out hunting without you…” _

 

“Whoa, wait. Did you just call Cas my  _ husband _ ?”

 

_ “I wasn't sure what you called each other. You're a little old to be boyfriends and partner seems so...formal. But things are okay?” _

 

“Yeah, we're good. Was wondering how you’d feel about all that actually.”

 

_ “Dean, every mother wants to see her child happy and Castiel does that for you. I could see how much you love each other when I heard how you said each other's names.” _

 

“Thanks, Mom. I needed to hear that. You okay?”

 

_ “I’m fine. Just checking in.” _

 

“Good. Keep doing that. And just...come home. When you’re ready.”

 

_ “I will, honey. I love you.” _

 

“Love you, too.”

 

Dean kind of felt better. His brother was all for it. His mom thought he was married to Cas. To be honest he practically was at this point. They were so comfortable together. They had their own kind of language, sometimes even without saying a word. He hadn’t done more than make out and halfway feel up a woman in months, okay years. The demon days he didn’t count. Hell, he’d barely taken care of himself in that department lately. He was older. Tired. Tired of chasing tail and internet porn wasn’t cutting it. 

 

It would be nice, having someone in his bed every night. There would be soft kisses in the morning, maybe a little fooling around. Lazy days cuddled together watching Netflix or something. Having someone run their fingers through your hair in the shower and to rub sore muscles. Taking time to make slow, sweet love in his own bed.

 

Little Dean stirred in his pants. He shifted to adjust but his mind wanted to stay on that particular track. He saw himself rocking into Cas and hearing the gravelly voice chant his name over and over. He pressed into his crotch with the heel of his hand to try to suppress his erection. 

 

Dean rolled down the windows to let the crisp air in. He decided to head home to deal with his errant dick because he was  _ not  _ the creepy dude who whacked off in a parking lot in the middle of the day. He pulled out and let the cool air on his face calm him down. The next two days were going to be difficult.

 

***

 

It was late when Dean heard the eerie creak of the bunker door. Sam was in his room with his research and Dean had been hanging out in the kitchen. He had been a bundle of nerves all day so he laid off the coffee and had only had a couple beers after dinner. He wanted Cas to know his head was clear for what he was about to say. He went over it a hundred times in his head. But with the sounds of Cas’ sensible shoes padding down the steps he managed to forget most of it. He just let the rush of butterflies sweep up through him when he saw Cas’ face.

 

“Hello, Dean.” If only he knew what those two words did to him.

 

“Hey, Cas.” Dean’s voice cracked slightly. He stood and closed the distance between them. He embraced the road weary angel and let the strong arms pull him in closer. Their stubble scratched against each other’s cheeks and for the first time Dean wasn’t the first one to pull away. He let his hand slide down the back of Cas’ arm and take hold of his wrist. “Wait.”

 

Cas squinted his eyes, confused. He searched Dean’s face for an answer. “What’s going on?”

 

“We need to talk, Cas. About something I overheard.” Dean kept focused on Cas. He watched as fear replaced the joy their reunion had caused. It punched him right in the gut. He needed to just do it. “I know that you love me. You accidentally called me when you admitted it to Crowley.”

 

“Dean, I-I’m sorry. You weren’t meant to-” he stammered. He tried to pull away, to hide his face, ,but Dean put a gentle hand on his cheek. 

 

“I love you, too, Cas. I want to be with you.” Dean kept his hand there and leaned in to rest his forehead against Cas’. He brushed his lips over the angel’s and Cas tilted his head up into the tender kiss. It was soft, hesitant. 

 

“Dean…” he breathed out. He clutched the collar of Dean’s shirt in his fist and moved forward for another kiss, this one more passionate than the first. Years of pent up frustration poured out of Cas and into that kiss. He swept his tongue in Dean’s mouth, tasting him, dominating him. He growled at Dean’s soft moans.

 

Dean backed him into the wall and tried to shift the control to himself. He ground his pelvis into Cas’ and returned some of the awesome tongue skills Cas had shown. Guess he did learn a thing or two from the pizza man. But Dean was ready to show him so much more. 

 

“I want you. It’s all I can think about.” He kissed along Cas’ jaw. “I want to take you to my bed,  _ our _ bed.” He kissed Cas’ Adams apple. “I want to make love to you all night long and wake up to your beautiful face in the morning.” He dropped his lips to the crook of Cas’ neck and lightly suckled. “I want you to never leave me again.”

 

Cas melted into Dean’s arms. He tingled at every point Dean touched him. The words he was hearing he’d desperately craved like nourishment for his soul. If he still had his wings they would have been fluttered to the other room on his whim. “Take me,” is all he could think to say. An arm swept under his knees and Dean was carrying him down the hall. 

 

Dean kicked his bedroom door open then kicked it hard closed behind him. He laid Cas back on the bed and resumed the deep kissing they’d broken apart from to make it from the kitchen. He started helping Cas out of his trenchcoat and jacket. “You wear too damn many clothes, sweetheart.”

 

“I can fix that.” Dean heard a flap of cloth and Cas was down to just his plain white boxers. “I can take care of your unnecessary layers as well.” He touched two fingers to Dean's forehead and the hunter was in a similar state of undress.

 

“That’s pretty awesome, but next time let's take our time undressing each other.” 

 

Dean could feel how hard Cas had gotten. He felt bare legs brushing against his and warm hands run up and down his back. He sought more skin to taste of Cas’. He couldn't get enough of the angel. He had to feel the heat of his flesh and every ridge of muscle. He wanted to map every inch of that heavenly body with his mouth and fingertips.

 

“Dean, I’ve never...not with a man before.” Cas moaned and arched as his nipple was trapped between teeth and surrounded by warm wetness. Dean released it and looked up at him.

 

“If this is going too fast or you're not comfortable we can stop. I only want this if you want it too.”

 

“I do, Dean. More than anything. I just don't want my lack of experience to disappoint you.”

 

Dean moved up to capture Cas’ lips again. “I’m worried I'll do something wrong and you won't like it.”

 

“I will not feel any pain, only pleasure by your hand. Please. Please make love me. I need you inside me.”

 

Dean’s whole body shuddered. He reached for the bottle of lube in his drawer and for a condom. Cas pushed down his boxers to unleash a very impressive member. He was thick and heavy and already wet at his slit. Dean licked his lips and thought about going in for a taste, but Cas hooked a finger into the waistband of his underwear. He pushed them down and kicked them to the floor.

 

Cas watched with lust and fascination as Dean stroked his considerable length with the glistening lubricant. He drew up his knees to give Dean better access to his virgin hole. He startled at the pressure against him and gasped at the intrusion. Dean paused with just his head past the rim for Cas to adjust. He eased in slowly, moaning as tight muscles contracted around him, pulling him in deep. He could have been content just to lay there fully sheathed.

 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” he asked his angel.

 

“No pain, Dean. You can move when you want to.” Cas reassured him. He hooked his ankles together high on Dean’s back and pulled him down for another kiss. He felt the slide of Dean withdrawing a bit and a strike of instant pleasure with the drag of the tip past his prostate. He moaned into Dean’s mouth and tried to move with him.

 

Dean’s strokes were shallow at first, gentle thrusts back in. When Cas’ body worked with him he made bolder moves, pulling almost all the way out before rocking back in. “You feel amazing, Cas. So beautiful.” Dean praised his lover. Cas sucked at his collarbone and he knew he’d have a wonderful reminder of their perfect night together. 

 

“This is all I’ve ever wanted, Dean. I love you so much.” Cas’ voice was softer, breathy. His hands ran along Dean’s body and he fought the build toward climax. He didn’t want the experience to end so soon. He ignored the throb of his engorged cock trapped between them until he no longer could control it. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m so close.”

 

“Shh...it’s okay, baby. I want you to come. I want to make you feel so good. Let yourself go, Cas.” Dean pressed their bodies as close as he could get them. He’d been putting off his own orgasm to make sure Cas was completely satisfied. 

 

“Dean, it’s coming. I’m coming.” Cas heaved. His body started to tense and that place inside him sent more intense sensations until he felt it all break. The wave of heat and electricity swept over him as warm liquid pooled on his stomach. 

 

Dean felt Cas contract around him, milking the cum out of him in an orgasm that made him see double. His head was swimming and all he could think of was Cas, Cas, Cas...he didn’t know if it was in his head or if he’d said it aloud. All he knew was that he’d made love to this incredible creature who loved him back and who looked up at him with such affection and desire. “Love you. Love you so much.” 

 

The lazy kisses in the afterglow were so easy and comfortable. Dean stayed inside until he softened enough to slip out. Cas cleaned them up with a wave of his hand and Dean rolled to his side, pulling Cas with him. The feel of his body was so right. Everything clicked into place and for one moment out of millions everything was wonderful. 

 

“Stay right here with me, Cas? I want your face to be the first thing I see in the morning, and every morning.”

 

“There is nowhere I would rather be than in your arms.”

 

***

 

Cas didn't need to sleep but he laid happily entwined with his beloved hunter. He soothed the aches and pains of a hard used body with a tiny bit of grace. Dean had fallen asleep shortly after they snuggled under the covers, bare flesh to bare flesh. He didn't even turn off the lamp. Cas quietly counted freckles and listened to soft breathing for hours. He was right there smiling when Dean's eyes fluttered open.

 

“Good morning, Dean.”

 

“‘Morning, Sunshine.” Dean kissed Cas on the tip of his nose. He let a contented sigh. “I want to wake up like this every day.”

 

“Soon. Once Lucifer is put away or cut down I can come home to stay.”

 

“I could go with you. Waking up in a cheap motel ain’t bad as long as I'm with you.” Dean nuzzled into Cas’ neck. 

 

“You need to be here for when your mother comes back. Sam as well.” Cas pressed his lips to Dean's forehead and smoothed his tousled hair.

 

“She called me. Couple days ago. Asked me if me and my  _ husband  _ had a fight.”

 

Cas startled at the word. “Mary thinks of me as your husband?”

 

“Yeah. And Sam is totally supportive of us too.”

 

“What do  _ you _ consider me to be?” Cas asked. He'd never thought to define them.

 

“Guess that's up to you, what you want. Mom said we’re too old to be boyfriends. I mean, I'm good with that if you are.”

 

Cas became quiet and knit lines in his brow. “I’m not adverse to ‘husband’. Although human tradition is for a proposal to be made and accepted. Sometimes jewelry is involved. There's planning and vows and ceremony.”

 

Dean huffed a laugh. “Okay so what's the angel version?”

 

“I would call you my mate and we would openly groom one another's feathers.”

 

“How about you’re mine and I'm yours? Let's just be  _ us. _ ”

 

They exchanged a chaste peck on the lips. “Yes, let's be us.”


End file.
